


It's The Little Things That Matter

by The_Cozy_Files



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, These children need extensive therapy, disabilities and trauma don't make you less of a person, found family (kinda), they're helping each other heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cozy_Files/pseuds/The_Cozy_Files
Summary: The gaang is entirely made up of traumatized and disabled children in need of extensive therapy, so here's a few words of them accommodating each other's needs and helping each other heal.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	It's The Little Things That Matter

The thing about healing is, you have to be patient. It's not linear, but there's no such thing as a step backwards. It takes time to ease the aftereffects of trauma. 

Pay attention to your loved ones, and you'll catch how hard they're fighting to get better, and accommodate them where you can. Be proud of their progress.

And while a person might never truly and fully heal, it's the little things that matter.

~~~

Most people wouldn't notice how Zuko flinches away slightly when someone comes at his left side, but Sokka did. And if he decides to come from his right from then on, and announce himself a little louder when he has to come from the left, so what?

And it's nobody's business if Zuko slowly stops flinching away, overtime getting used to having Sokka at his left, silently protecting him rather than using his weakness against him to hurt him further.

~~~

Most people wouldn't notice how Toph is wary of walking on wood and sand, but Zuko did. And if he sticks closer to her when they have to walk in those places, so what?

And it's nobody's business if after a while, she reaches for Zuko's arm while walking, and wordlessly letting him be her eyes when she can't feel the vibrations as well, knowing that he won't think any less of her because of her disability.

~~~

Most people wouldn't notice how Katara gets anxious around fire, but Toph did. And if she starts putting up more shields around her friend when in firefights, so what?

And it's nobody's business if she slowly becomes less afraid, knowing that Toph is watching out for her and wouldn't ever let her be burnt.

~~~

Most people wouldn't notice just how overwhelmed Aang gets, but Katara does. And if Katara starts watching him closer and giving him an out when it gets to be too much, so what.

And it's nobody's business if he starts having a little safety net in Katara, knowing that she'll get him out of tense situations and will listen when he needs to vent.

~~~

Most people wouldn't notice how Suki gets tired, but Aang does. And if he starts helping her find ways to unwind while talking about what's going on in her head, so what?

And it's nobody's business if she finds comfort in the repeated motion of weaving the flowers like Aang showed her, and trading flower crowns with him really does help to remind her that while she is a great warrior, she's also still a kid and it's okay to take breaks.

~~~

Most people wouldn't notice how scared Sokka is, but Suki does. And if she starts taking him off to spar a bit when he starts to panic to give him something to do while also giving them time to vent, so what?

And it's nobody's business if he uses these little matches as a coping mechanism to vent his feelings, and after a while asks Suki to spar with him when he needs a moment, and maybe talking to someone his age whose in the same position he's in makes him feel a little less afraid.

~~~ 

Yeah, it's the little things that matter.


End file.
